


Un pessimo latitante

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una PWP tra Natasha e Clint.





	Un pessimo latitante

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest!:  
> MARVEL - THE AVENGERS Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff latitanza.

Un pessimo latitante  
  
  


  
  


I suoni delle sirene che provenivano dalla strada rimbombavano anche nell'ultimo piano, semi-costruito, dell'edificio deserto.

Clint era seduto sul pavimento polveroso, intento a massaggiarsi una spalla. Gli occhiali da sole gli erano scivolati sul naso e le iridi grigie brillavano nella penombra creata dal suo cappellino da baseball.

Era intento a osservare le spalle di Natasha, ritta accanto a una trave di metallo.

"Notizie dal Capitano?" domandò.

Natasha sfiorò con le dita sottili l'orecchio toccando l'auricolare, negò lentamente lasciando ondeggiare le corte ciocche rosse e voltò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi verdi.

"Non più di quante ne abbia tu".

Clint si passò le mani sulle gambe e piegò di lato il capo.

"Credevo aveste fatto delle missioni insieme, mentre io ero dalla mia famiglia" ribatté.

Natasha sorrise, avanzò verso di lui e si chinò sulle ginocchia.

"Conosci Steve. È così impegnato a fare la cosa giusta che definirle missioni è eccessivo".

Clint avvicinò al viso a quello di lei, protendendosi in avanti e sorrise. Socchiuse le labbra facendo fondere i loro respiri.

"Eppure si diceva che foste 'latitanti' insieme. Come io e te a Budapest" sussurrò roco.

Natasha sorrise lasciando intravedere i denti candidi, poggiò la fronte contro quella di lui.

"È un po' che non siamo latitanti insieme. Sei geloso?" chiese, divertita.

"Dipende. Ora ami anche tu fare la cosa giusta?" domandò Clint e con la mano afferrò il polso di lei.

Natasha socchiuse gli occhi verdi fissando Clint, gli morse leggermente il labbro e si leccò le proprie rosse.

"Tu che dici?" soffiò.

Clint si sfilò gli occhiali da sole e li appoggiò a terra, le premette le mani sul petto e la allontanò.

"Che conoscendoti potresti anche cambiare idea sul più bello" rispose. Si tolse il cappellino e lo appoggiò sopra gli occhiali.

Natasha sorrise divertita, prese la zip della tuta aderente nera che indossava e la tirò verso il basso lasciando intravedere il solco dei seni.

"Convincimi a non farlo... latitante" provocò.

Clint le afferrò la zip e l'abbassò, iniziando a scoprirle i seni candidi.

"Cambi idea più velocemente del vento e preferisco giocarmi le mie carte per non farmi uccidere nel sonno" ribatté.

Natasha batté ripetutamente le lunghe ciglia nere e scrollò le spalle per far scivolare via la tuta lungo la pelle candida leggermente arrossata.

"Non faccio più quelle cose".

Clint si sfilò gli stivali e si massaggiò una caviglia, ridacchiando.

"Allora non dovremmo nemmeno fare questa?" chiese.

Natasha ridacchiò a propria volta, sfilò le braccia dalle maniche della tuta e si mise in piedi lasciandola ricadere lungo i fianchi scoprendo le mutandine nere.

"Decidi tu" lo stuzzicò.

Clint si slacciò i pantaloni e li abbassò, avvertiva il proprio membro premere contro l'intimo.

"Se per me fosse stato un problema, lo sarebbe stato da anni" ribatté.

Natasha scavalcò la propria tuta, la calciò dietro di sé facendo schioccare i tacchi degli stivaletti contro il pavimento. Si carezzò il fianco e indicò con l'indice verso di sé, con un sorriso.

"Allora perché non vieni qui? Vuoi diventare un latitante anche da questo rapporto?" chiese.

Clint si sfilò la maglia e si grattò il petto, passandosi le unghie accanto al capezzolo lasciando dei segni biancastri.

Si diede la spinta e si mise in ginocchio, leccandosi le labbra.

"Nella tana della vedova? Non sono sicuro mi convenga. Vieni tu nel mio nido" la sfidò.

Natasha ridacchiò, ancheggiò fino a lui e gli avvolse una gamba attorno al fianco.

"Mi stai invitando 'per pranzo'?".

"Vediamo chi divorerà chi" ribatté Barton. Accarezzò la gamba di lei e le fece scivolare, allontanandola dal suo fianco. Si stese a faccia in giù e la fece cadere con una spazzata ai piedi.

Natasha poggiò di scatto le mani in terra mettendosi a ponte, si diede la spinta scattando in piedi e gli si mise seduta sopra bloccandolo steso.

"Deve finire ogni volta così?" chiese divertita.

Clint le afferrò le gambe e gliele schiuse, accarezzandole la coscia con foga, arrossandole la pelle.

Natasha mosse il bacino sopra quello di lui strofinando il proprio intimo sottile contro i boxer di Clint.

Clint prese la mano di lei intrecciando le loro dita, gorgogliò di piacere e si avvicinò il braccio di lei alla bocca. La morse un paio di volte arrossandogli la pelle, lo prese tra le labbra e succhiò rumorosamente.

Socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi liquide brillavano di riflessi biancastri. Leccò il braccio di lei, inumidendola.

Natasha gli abbassò i boxer con il braccio libero, si fece penetrare e gemette di piacere gettando il capo all'indietro. Lo guardò, sorrise appena.

"Tua moglie non si lamenta mai di dover fare tutto lei?" sussurrò.

Clint iniziò ad alzarsi su e giù, ansimando piano.

"N-noi... lo facciamo... alla missionaria..." biascicò. Strinse gli occhi e alcune rughette apparvero sulla sua fronte. Penetrò più a fondo e accelerò il ritmo.

Natasha rise roca ondeggiando il capo, si piegò su di lui e mosse i fianchi velocemente facendosi penetrare con colpi secchi.

"Povero latitante, in fuga dalla sua prigione di monotonia" sussurrò suadente.

Clint si concentrò sui propri movimenti, penetrandola più volte. Teneva le labbra socchiuse, i suoi muscoli in tensione si rilassarono, ma le sue gambe rimasero rigide mentre sporgeva il bacino.

"E se fuggissi da te, andando da lei?" domandò.

Natasha ansimò gettando la testa all'indietro con gli occhi lucidi, gli passò le mani sul petto e scivolò in avanti strusciando i seni sul petto di lui. Gli morse l'orecchio.

"Allora saresti un pessimo latitante" sussurrò roca.

< Davvero pessimo > pensò Clint, venendo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=share&v=-je1ajLkzQc&app=desktop.


End file.
